


Wasn't long.

by bbyagain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oh my god why does he have like 30 different fucking names??, Smut, There is smut at one point...but it was cute first time sex., who let that happen to him??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyagain/pseuds/bbyagain
Summary: After returning to Liberio, Bertholdt was faced with the looming war. In the midst of the threat, he also met y/n.
Relationships: Bertholdt Hoover | reader, Bertholdt Hoover/Reader, Bertoldt Hoover|reader, Bertolt Hoover | reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Bertolt Hoover|reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted all at once on my tumblr, but I wanted to post it in parts here so it's easier to read. Unfortunately I don't have a beta for my Bertholdt work, so if you catch something wrong in it, let me know!!

They were heroes but they were heroes underneath the rule of the government, expected to continue their lives as warriors, rather than retire like Bertholdt had originally hoped––like Zeke had originally promised. Rumours of a war had been looming after the loss of the jaw and female titan's were discovered, and he couldn't put blame on the rest of the world. They were scared, and Marley had done nothing more than give Paradis more weapons, and lost their means of defending themselves. 

The Warriors knew that they were going to war, it was only a matter of _when_. The feeling never eased, even as the weeks trickle into months. Reiner was still torn between two worlds–though many couldn't tell, Bertholdt could, and it made him uneasy. 

Leaving the headquarters to get away from the ever-changing man was the reason he'd seen _her_. 

(Y/N) had been wandering the empty streets of Liberio, venturing far closer to the Warrior headquarters than many people ever did. Although the internment zone was filled with Eldians, this area was also swarming with merciless soldiers, who would look at her as though she were lower than even a dog. Bertholdt wondered if she knew how dangerously close she was to approaching an untimely death, or torture. 

He'd done a lot of things wrong in the last six years of his life, and while he could let this weigh heavily on his conscience too, he decided against it. Quietly, Bertholdt stepped down from the stone perch and started to follow her. Weaved down the same stone path she did, stopped when she did, and put his hands up in defence when she'd whipped around to face him with a small knife in her hand. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Her tone was accusatory, rightfully so. (Y/N) had noticed the man following her some odd minutes before, and was giving him time to turn another way–to not make the fears crawling inside of her come true.

“N-nothing!” He held his hands up, trying to show her that he didn't possess anything, and even took a couple of clumsy steps backwards.

“Then why are you following me?”

“You're on your own–”

It turned out it was the worst answer he could've given her because she was taking large steps backwards and keeping her glare steady on him. He could barely see her gaze flickering from place to place, trying to take in his large figure. Bertholdt subconsciously tried to close in on himself–to make himself appear smaller and less of a threat. Even in the short time that he'd returned to Liberio, he'd shot up another few inches. 

“I'm meeting somebody,” she stated, trying to keep her voice steady as she spoke. Although slow, the knife was being dropped from between them, as though she were giving something up. Bertholdt didn't have a chance to say anything before she was answering unspoken questions, “I don't want you turning into a titan even if you do attack me. You are one of them, aren't you?”

Bertholdt's fingers came up, sheepishly touching over the red band on his arm. He nodded, looking towards the ground. In Paradis nothing could easily set him apart from everybody else, and after growing up there, he couldn't convince himself that the bright red was normal to adorn at all times. 

“I wasn't going to attack you,” he offered. Bertholdt would've taken another step away to show her further, but anything more and they would've had to yell in order to talk, and doing that when it was already night seemed like an ill fit plan. They'd only attract the attention of Marleyian soldiers. “There's a bunch of Marleyian's around here...you...you might get hurt.”

“They won't hurt me. I'm not an Eldian.”

His jaw dropped slightly as his eyes darted towards her arm. Internally he was grateful for the dim street lights because they weren't bright enough to highlight the way his face flushed at the statement. 

“Oh.” Long fingers wrapped around the back of his neck in an attempt to calm his suddenly warming body down. “Sorry then. I'll just leave you alone.”

Then he turned on the heel of his foot and disappeared, leaving (y/n) standing in the middle of the street with her knife held by her side, watching the tall Warrior with unease but piqued interest.


	2. 2

Although his face still flushed pink when he thought about it, Bertholdt hadn't spoken to anybody about the encounter and regarded it as the lesser of his problems. There were daily Warrior meetings to calculate Marley's movements with the titans they had left over, and with the news of war being declared by several other countries against them, all he could think about was having to leave home again. 

The meeting of the day had ended, but Bertholdt didn't stand up. Neither did Reiner. Instead, they watched as everybody filed out of the room and waited until the door finally clicked shut before either of them spoke.

“We'll get Annie back after we win this war.”

Bertholdt's brows furrowed at Reiner's statement. _Annie_. That's right. There'd been a time where the person at the forefront of his mind was the blonde woman, but lately each time he had a moment of silence, it wasn't her that invaded his thoughts.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “We'll get the jaw back too.”

_–– Creeeeeeek._

It had been nearly a full year since they'd left Paradis, but there was an unspoken truth between them. Despite being far away from the island, they still feared what could be on the other sides of closed doors–save it be somebody from their past finally catching up to them. They remained still despite the unsettled feeling between them, waiting until (y/n) stepped through, using her shoulder to keep pushing the door while she picked up a bucket from the ground. 

She paused there in surprise, blinking as her eyes met Reiner's then filtered over to Bertholdts. 

“Sorry. I thought the meeting was done? I can come back later.”

“It's done,” Reiner responded, offering her a smile despite the way his heart was still beating wildly in his chest. “We're just talking.” 

When he looked to Bertholdt, he noted the way green hues had fallen to the table and his face had flushed pink. The only thing that set it apart from how he saw the other man usually act was the way Bertholdt ducked his head to hide behind his fist, resting his elbow on the table and slouching his body more. He'd seen him do it before sure, but that had been as kids...even at times as teenagers.

Reiner had seen him do it around Annie. 

His gaze flickered towards the woman again, but it seemed she was concentrating exclusively on Bertholdt now. Her head was tilted slightly, and the smallest smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. One quick glance at her attire and he could tell she was two things: Somebody that worked there, and Marleyian. 

“You know you're forgiven, right?” (Y/N) brought the bucket to rest on the edge of the wooden table, but her eyes never left Bertholdt. His eyes lifted suddenly, peeking from behind his hand at her as he offered a timid smile. “I mean, you didn't kill me and you probably _did_ keep creeps away.”

A sound mixed between a laugh and a groan escaped Bertholdt, making his jaw suddenly tighten as he started to sit up straighter and drop his arm across the table a little too hard. “Ah, yeah. That's good.”

Reiner kept looking between them and concealed his smile the best he could when he was witnessing first-hand how nerves wracked Bertholdt's body. Maybe it was a little selfish not to come to his aide despite the look Bertholdt shot him, but he hadn't seen him behave that way in almost a year. It was a long enough time that Reiner thought their time on the Island really had changed both of them for the worse. 

“I'd thank you, but.” She shrugged after cutting herself short, dipping the cloth into the warm bucket of water before squeezing most of the water back out of it. (y/n) let her gaze linger for a second on Bertholdt before she started to concentrate on wiping down the table. He didn't respond, but from the corner of her eye she could see him nodding in agreeance. 

“That's okay,” he promised. “You wouldn't have to thank me anyways. Even if I didn't...scare you.”

“Wait. What happened?”

Betholdt looked up at Reiner, thankful for the attention he suddenly brought towards himself. But it was fleeting when he heard (y/n) laugh softly. 

“Nothing interesting, honestly. He followed me for a couple of blocks last week at like 10 o'clock at night, but it was a misunderstanding, right?”

Bertholdt nodded a little dumbly along with the telling, albeit he was sliding down in his chair like he wanted to disappear when he saw Reiner had a growing smile. Still, it felt good to see Reiner smiling at something, even if it was at his own expense. But too soon after his smile had blossomed, the room had gone silent, and the smile started to dissipate. 

“You could make it up to me.”

Her voice broke through the thickening silence and when his widened stare lifted to her, he found her staring right back at him, ignoring the blond's grin being resurrected. 

“How?” Bertholdt wanted to bite down on his tongue, but his jaw had gone too slack and was hanging open. He could feel the flush of his face, along with the slight sheen of sweat that he often adorned when he was getting nervous. His heart was beating a little too hard in his chest, and he thought for a second it might explode.

“Bring me on a date? Show me you're not a terrifying titan like everybody says.” Then she was looking towards Reiner, studying the way his jaw had dropped in slight shock too. For as long as the three of them had been alive and even before, the two races rarely mixed together willingly, and even if they did it often brought shame to the Marleyian who had supposedly sunk low enough to mingle with Eldians. Reiner knew that reality too well.

He watched as her eyes returned to Bertholdts. The man was frozen in place, processing what she'd just said to him, barely managing an, “okay,” before he was looking back towards Reiner for help that he wouldn't give. It was clear the blond had gotten lost in his own thoughts. 

The silence that fell between them was comfortable, eased by the way that (y/n) moved carefully around the room, wiping down most of the large table. When she lifted Bertholdt's papers from the table, she smiled as he scrambled to take them with a sheepish apology under his breath. She wondered for a second what his face looked like when it wasn't flushed, and thought she'd want to stick around long enough to find out if she could. 

“I'm sorry,” she began, glancing between the two men that looked up at her. “What are your names? I should've asked.”

“Reiner,” he answered for himself, clearing his throat a little now that he'd been pulled out of his thoughts. “That's Bertholdt.”

“It's nice to meet you both. I'm (y/n).”


	3. Chapter 3

Their relationship was a whirlwind. 

The first date had turned into another, and just as quickly, Bertholdt found (y/n) lingering around his shared bedroom late into the evenings when she should have already left the internment zone. Everytime he expressed the worry that she would be locked inside, she dismissed it with a gentle reassurance that he'll keep her safe anyhow, because he'd tried to keep her safe from the first moment he'd seen her. That she would be safe because there was nothing about Eldian's to be scared of.

Their meetings were mostly a well kept secret. 

When the two crossed paths outside of rendezvous, they would exchange brief glances but never acknowledge each other much more than that. For a while, the most anybody outside of Reiner and the two knew, they didn't know each other. 

That is until Pieck. 

Bertholdt had been standing with her, listening as she was talking when (y/n) and a few other Marleyians had crossed their path. At times, he would've sworn she saw through him, but that day it was only until Pieck had looked the opposite way and (y/n)'s gaze caught his. In that brief moment, her smile was warm– _loving_ , and it filled him with warmth. But just as quickly as they'd been granted the moment to acknowledge one another it was gone along with (y/n), who'd jogged to catch up with the group she trailed behind. 

Bertholdt looked over his shoulder, swearing there were enough people that it would be normal for him to watch them go. 

“Is that the girl?” Pieck leaned close to Bertholdt, though no matter how she tried, she wouldn't be able to see from his height. Still, her gaze was trained on the retreating group as the man beside her internally panicked. 

“What? What do you mean the girl?”

“You've been seeing a girl, I think. We do have pretty thin walls,” she stated, her smile ever soft, and forever charming. Pieck often spoke in a way that seemed like she was lost in a mix of dreams and reality. But with how fiercely smart she was, Bertholdt didn't know how to counter her statement without digging himself into a bigger hole. “I can hear her laughing sometimes. Unless Reiner sucks helium gas every night.”

“No.” Bertholdt ran his tongue over his bottom lip, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He wanted to fade away, but it was hard when there was so much of him to go. “I've-yeah. I've been seeing–I have a–”

“Girlfriend?” She provided the word with a smile, peering up at him with softness. “She's pretty. But I can understand why you're hesitating to confirm it. Most of my team hesitate to acknowledge me.”

There was a sadness in her look. A longing that Bertholdt understood too well. While her team had started to train with her daily, a lot of them didn't dare to acknowledge her further than a curt nod, or as a titan that they were riding. It would be years of battle that would abolish what they'd been taught their entire lives, but none of them were aware of it yet. 

Then, Bertholdt and (y/n) also hadn't spoken about what they were. There had already been a time she called him her boyfriend, so it filled him with excitement to quietly state, “she is. That’s my girlfriend.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut in it. If that makes you uncomfortable, let me know and I can post an alternative chapter without the smut :)

Everything was good until it wasn't. 

The war was moving in and people were starting to get scared, and Marley couldn't hold back on their greatest weapons any longer. The news had spread across Liberio within hours, telling that the Warriors would be moving out the next day. The decision had been made so quickly that even the Warriors themselves hadn't had time to prepare. 

(y/n) had heard it from a colleague–another girl that also cleaned parts of the headquarters, though she was assigned mostly to the Marleyian offices. She'd shown her the newspaper and called after (y/n) when she excused herself and started to run. 

Bertholdt wasn't in his room though. 

He wasn't in any of the offices, and when she peered inside of the room often used for meetings, he wasn't amongst any of them either. It didn't take long after her exploration for her to realize where he was. Across the internment zone, Bertholdt was sitting inside of a hospice room, promising his father that he would return from this mission too. That he would come back to take care of him like he already had once before.

She couldn't bring herself there to interrupt. Instead, she waited in the hallways that belonged to the warriors. Most of them had returned home to spend the last night with their families, and she prayed that Bertholdt wouldn't have a place to sleep in the hospice. That he would have to return. 

The sun was threateningly low in the sky when Bertholdt had finally returned. His body felt weighted with dread and uncertainty. When he'd returned from Paradis, it was a miracle; some days he felt like he was supposed to die on that island, so he didn't want to push his luck with a war too. But he didn't have a choice. Neither Reiner or himself did when they had failed in retrieving the founding titan. 

Bertholdt dragged his feet along the corridor, his head hung slightly. 

Reiner wouldn't be back. He would be home with his mom, and his uncle and aunt and small cousin. She was nearing the age to start training to become a warrior, and Bertholdt wondered absently if Reiner would try to use the war to scare her out of trying. 

When he rounded the corner, he looked up to have another glance at the hallway that held his bedroom. It was the first hallway he remembered clearly when he'd returned from Paradis, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw (y/n) standing with her back pressed against his door–waiting for him to return. He barely breathed her name before she was running to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his body. 

His hand rested against the back of her head, holding her close to his body until he felt her starting to pull away to look up at him. There was a tell to each time she wanted to kiss him; her hand always tugged the collar of whatever shirt he was wearing, pulling him towards her as she stood on the tips of her toes to meet him at least part of the way. 

Their lips pressed together softly. His hands settled on her waist. She tried to ignore the way her stomach turned with the thought that _there's not enough time_. Numbers were counting down in the back of her mind, and no matter how hard she tried to stop them they told the aching truth: Bertholdt only had thirteen hours before he was going to war. 

(y/n) laced her fingers with his, guiding him back to the bedroom that she'd spent so many evenings inside with slight regret coiling inside of her. She'd spent evenings with him, but she'd never spent an entire night, or even an entire day with him. They'd both been too scared to, and now that it seemed like it was coming to a crashing end, she regretted it. 

Bertholdt followed willingly and stood with his back to the door once it had shut behind him. He glanced over to the mattress that Reiner was usually laying in, only for her gaze to follow and for a sad smile to spread across her features. 

“He's home, I think. I haven't seen any of the others.”

Bertholdt nodded, dipping down again to press his lips to hers. His kisses were always tentative when he was the one initiating them, but once he felt her lean up into it he always settled. Fingers pressed against her waist again–a gentle grip to contrast the way (y/n) had a hand nearing the back of his neck, holding him in it. 

She melted into the touch with a hum following the way his hand lifted to her back to pull her body closer to his. Enough distance was between them so she was able to slip her hand against his chest only to let it comfortably fall further. The palm of her hand barely pressed against his crotch before he pulled away with a pant to search her features. 

Light flush was illuminated across his features. She'd grown so used to it that it only made her smile more as she worked her palm over him, voice soft with reassurance, "there's nobody else here. Nobody will hear us." As if that was the most of their problems.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been here all afternoon." 

"I mean about–" he looked down, licking his bottom lip as he watched her palm over him. His cock was twitching inside of his pants, half erect with the familiar want. "This."

"Mhm," she answered.

They hadn't slept together yet, but he'd cum so many times thinking about her that it didn't feel foreign to touch her; his fingers dragged underneath the fabric of her top, lifting it to unveil the body he wanted to worship. (y/n) licked her lips before they parted, welcoming to Bertholdt when he leaned down to kiss her, barely licking inside when she hummed. The fabric was bunched around the top of her breasts, so when they separated again she lifted her arms for him to tug it the rest of the way off. 

Her face felt warm under the new way he was seeing her, and she didn't need to say anything for him to know she wanted it too.

Bertholdt made quick work of his own shirt once they were separated, confident with the glances he stole of her body, he didn't realize she was admiring him too. 

Eagerness made both of them shake, though Bertholdt was by far the more shy of the two. He'd always been the more reserved, so it wasn't a shock when (y/n)'s hands came up to meet his as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra. He breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for when she let him pull the fabric away from her breasts––even more when he dropped his head to kiss exposed skin, smiling against her when she arched her chest into his touch. 

"Do you like that?" He still sounded shy, but his hand cupped one of her breasts carefully. His thumb barely brushed over a bud but it still made her breathe out a soft moan. Bertholdt licked his lips, about to lean down to capture it in his mouth when she interfered, pressing his lips with hers before she pushed him back a little. He looked at her with question, only for her to tug the fabric of his pants. 

Immediately Bertholdt pushed the fabric down, only to have to try and kick off his boot with the fabric suddenly pooled around his ankles. She laughed softly and his heart swelled as he looked up at her through his fringe. "Oops," he muttered, working the pants off. 

When he took his briefs off, he tried not to think about how his cock was leaking, or the way his fingers twitched to wrap around the girth of it.

"Oh, Bertholdt," she breathed. The softness of her voice caught him off guard, and he felt a bit subconscious when he followed her gaze to his cock. It was long with a slight curve to it, not too thick, but cut. He felt like he should apologize, but before he could whisper anything he was whimpering. "You're so pretty." 

(y/n)'s fingers wrapped around his shaft, palm wet from the way she'd spit into it. She used it to help her hand slide across it with each stroke. Bertholdt could feel the blood rushing to it, and for once he wasn't blushing. His gaze was lidded, watching her hand as she worked over his cock. Haphazardly his hips jutted forward, moaning softly when she repeated his earlier question back to him, "do you like that?" He didn't even care, just nodded and kept moving his hips slowly. 

He was compliant when she pulled him towards the bed, climbing onto it until his back was pressed against the cold wall with his legs slightly spread. His cock rested against his lower stomach, and out of habit he lazily stroked it, watching as she stripped down from her own pants and underwear and got onto the bed between his legs. 

"I'll use my mouth later." The promise was mumbled as she leaned forward to kiss him again. Her hand was returning to his cock, and experimentally, she ran her thumb across the slit, brushing the beads of pre that had formed, and spreading it across the head. Bertholdt gasped softly against her lips, but to his credit kept his hips firmly planted on the bed. "That'll give you something to think about while you're gone, right?"

Bertholdt was at her mercy. Nodding his head with fever as he crooned at each stroke along his length. (y/n) kissed along his jaw, giggling at the way light scruff tickled her mouth before descending to the expanse of his neck. Bertholdt exposed more of his neck, vibrating with the moans he tried to muffle with his lips tightly sealed. 

His fingers dusted across her collarbone, then downwards. It traveled along her curves, leaving goosebumps in its wake. When she pulled back it was with a shiver to look at him.

Confidence invaded his system, making it easy for him to grip her waist with his free hand. His exploring hand barely bumped hers. She was still working lazily at the head of his cock. Bertholdt partially smiled, his gaze falling towards the centre of her thighs where he'd started to trail his hand near. (y/n) spread her legs a bit more for him, worrying her bottom lip between teeth as she felt his middle finger slip between her folds. 

"Ah," he muttered, running his digit back and forth across her clit. Each time his finger ran over her leaking core as well, making easy work at spreading her slick more than it had already been. "You're so wet."

(y/n) felt the heat across her cheeks, hiding the furious blush by dropping her forehead to rest against his shoulder. 

"Is this okay?"

His face bumped hers but she didn't pull back to look at him. Instead she stayed mostly still, save for the way she was still stroking his cock. 

"Y-yeah. It's good." 

Bertholdt nodded, content in feeling the warmth his fingers had slipped between. Without warning, he slipped his finger inside of her core, groaning at the way her hips dropped against the palm of his hand. He continued the slow ministrations for a few moments before adding his index in the mix. His fingers curved naturally, pressing against the velvety walls of her cunt. She whined softly at the friction and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. 

"I want you to––" 

She couldn't bring herself to say it, though she had teased him so many times with it in the past. The word seemed unfitting for how soft they were, but he understood despite her lack of explanation and pulled his fingers out of her fluttering cunt. 

His fingers were wet, spreading her slick across her waist as he guided her onto her back. Bertholdt hovered over her, groaning when her hand found his cock again. His hands planted into the mattress on either side of her head, keeping him from crushing her, even as he leaned down to kiss her. One of her legs hooked around his body, spreading her legs even more for him as she arched her back. 

The head of his cock slipped across her wet folds, being guided by (y/n) as she teased it across her clit. It had sparks running up her spine. She wanted to keep teasing her clit with his cock, but her pussy was aching to be filled. Slowly, she guided the head of his cock to her entrance, pressing her body down a little to try and make Bertholdt push his hips forward. 

Unsurprisingly he was able to restrain himself. His pupils were blown when they connected with hers, flickering across her features, "you're sure?" Because even this far gone, he was thinking of her––thinking of her safety, and what she wanted. All he needed was her nod before he was pressing his hips forward, slipping the head of his cock into her aching core. 

"Fuck," he swore, slotting his lips against hers. It was hardly a kiss; they were breathing into each other's mouths as his cock stretched her open. The second she hissed his hips stilled and he rested his lips against her forehead, ensuring she was in control. 

In that moment he realized how small she was compared to him. He'd always seen it, sure–but when he couldn't place reassuring kisses to her shoulders, or collarbones, he was left with only being able to use his hand. 

It rested against her waist, his thumb rubbing over her skin in soothing circles as he waited. 

"God, you're big," she said suddenly, making him snort. She'd always seemed to know what he was thinking about, even as mundane as it was. He blinked a few times, focusing his gaze on hers. Hers which was full of love, complimented by her smile, parted slightly by her tongue sliding between her lips to wet them. "Go slow."

Bertholdt nodded as he pressed his cock further inside of her. He wasn't able to help the moan at the back of his throat. Her cunt was tight around his cock, fluttering around it each time he pressed his hips further against hers––only to relax for a few seconds before he was pressing forward again. 

Both of them were breathing hard. Bertholdt's hand long stilled on her waist, but (y/n) had taken the opportunity to let her hands explore the expanse of his body. One of her hands was nearing his hips, while the other was at his shoulder. It was only when he felt he couldn't press forward anymore that his hips stilled completely.

"You're so tight. Feels good," he kissed her forehead again, then lifted to try and get another look at her. 

She wasn't able to talk though. (y/n)'s focus was on the way his cock stretched her and made her feel full. Her walls were fluttering, trying to accommodate the size for the first time. "Please." 

Bertholdt brought his hips back until his cock was close to slipping out of her. With one single long thrust, he pressed back inside of her––pausing only for a second when she let out a soft cry. When their eyes met, he was encouraged to keep going. He built up a steady rhythm, fucking a soft mewl out of her each time he filled her up. 

The long thrusts soon turned into short ones though, rutting into her tight cunt as Bertholdt dropped from his hand to his elbow. She was a mess underneath him, moaning each time he thrust inside of her, stretching her in ways she hadn't been able to mimic on her own. The angle was still awkward though, and he wanted to see her face without her needing to tilt her head up each time they kissed. 

When he pulled his cock out, she whined, filling him suddenly with pride as he started to sit up–pausing only to catch her lips with his for a moment. The leg that had been hooked around him fell, but was guided back up by Bertholdt, this time over his shoulder. He looked to her for a second, meeting her eyes to check the new position was alright. She was spread out for him, and selfishly he tried to imprint the image of her to his brain. His eyes were trained on her face when he pushed the head of his cock back inside of her entrance, etching the way she sounded into his memory as he pressed inside of her. 

His thrusts were shallow and from this angle he could see what he hadn't been able to before. There was a white rim around the base of his cock, creamy and sticky with each time he pulled out to thrust back in. He moaned at the sight as his right hand pressed against her inner thigh, pinning the leg not lifted over his shoulder into the bed to spread her further. 

There was a bit of him that she couldn't take, and he wondered if they had more practice if she'd be able to. Both of them were kicking themselves that they hadn't dared to find time together before. Suddenly the thought of kicking Reiner out of the shared room seemed so miniscule to Bertholdt when before it had filled him with nerves. 

He pushed the thought of his friend out of his mind, returning to the way his cock slid inside velvety walls at a new angle, making him moan at the wet sounds of his cock pounding into her. He watched as (y/n)'s hands explored her own body, taking special care in pressing her breasts together when she caught his gaze lingering on them. Bertholdt even offered a partial smile, reaching to partially squeeze one of them himself. 

"I'm close," he warned. Truthfully he'd been ignoring the way his orgasm was building up in his stomach because he wanted the moment to last for as long as it could. 

Meanwhile, (y/n) had already felt the steady incline of her orgasm, sparking through her body and making her twitch each time he moved. Her acknowledgement of his statement was with a whine as she purposefully tightened her walls around him–making his hips stutter when he could hardly pull his cock back out again. Bertholdt swore as he held her hips. Her eyes were exploring the expanse of his flushed chest, and the way it crawled up his neck and barely graced his features. 

There was a light sheen of sweat on his skin, but she didn't find it disgusting. Instead, she found herself wanting to lick across salty skin, but knew that the new position was better than what they had already tried, and he was bringing her so close now––making her back arch with loud moans when his hand slid down her thigh, closer to her core. 

"Please touch me," she begged, closing her eyes for a second before opening them to catch his look. He nodded, guiding large fingers to tease the bundle of nerves. The way he moved his fingers against her was clumsy, but it was enough to help spread the warmth spreading through her body. Bertholdt had her moaning––words coming out just as clumsily as his touch, but he could still make out the begs before she suddenly moaned louder. 

"A-ah, please–please. Don't stop, don't s-stop."

He didn't. He drove his hips a little faster, chasing after his own orgasm, his cock twitching inside of her impossibly tight pussy. She was about to rip his orgasm out of him as well but even with the urgency to keep fucking into her quickly, his fingers kept working over her clit, carrying through the sudden onset of her orgasm, and going even when she started to whine. 

At the last second, Bertholdt pulled out of her. His hand shot up from her body to his cock, using the ring of cum that was left around his cock to aide the way he stroked his cock quickly. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt her hand cup his balls, rolling them in her fingers as he kept fucking himself with his hand.

It was enough stimulation to have his seed shooting out of the slit of his cock, painting her lower stomach in strings of white as he groaned her name. 

"Bertholdt- that was so good, you're so good," she cooed as her hand came away from his twitching balls. He pressed a kiss to her leg when he was done, releasing his cock and breathing hard. His eyes were barely lidded as he looked down at her––a glistening mess of her cum between her thighs, and his across her stomach, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." 

The words hung between them for a half-second before she was smiling back at him, "I love you too." Because it was the first time they'd said it. She pulled her own leg down, still breathing hard when she reached up to pull Bertholdt back down to kiss her. Even against her mouth, he couldn't stop smiling. 


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't matter that in the moment they were each other's world. 

The real world had a way of creeping around the corner, pulling people apart with sick promises that they might see each other again. In the morning, Bertholdt had been pulled away by it, and shoved into the next terrifying months of war. 

Five months had passed since the Warriors had been sent away. He hoped that (y/n) was safe, whatever she was doing at home. She'd promised to visit his father when she could, but they were still a secret. It was shielded by letters addressed from Bertholdt to a made up woman in Liberio, but they were always answered by her. 

A few weeks had passed since the last letter though and he was starting to get worried. He'd known there was a chance she would forget about him or tried to move on; he wouldn't blame her if she did. Part of him even hoped for it. Even if he did come home, he only had so many years left alive. 

Although... Bertholdt had been warned of her determination by (y/n) herself, but he'd never seen it. They didn't have enough time together for him to learn all the ways that made her tick–especially when they were meeting in secret. The only other people he'd seen her interact with were coworkers, higher-ups, and Reiner. 

Despite the warning hadn't prepared himself for what life would be like after the war, or even for what she had done.

Reiner and himself were walking along one of the trenches. They hadn't been in this section before, but one of the officer's had called for some warriors to help in keeping the other country at bay. Vaguely he could remember being told that this section was having difficulties and were being closed in on. 

Most of the trenches were filled with Eldians who had been forced to partake in the war to atone for their sins, and among them scattered Marleyians who were proud to fight for their country. The two followed the slight curve of the trench, eerily still quiet so early in the morning; the calm before the inevitable storm. Bertholdt had been in the middle of saying something when he stopped abruptly, pulling Reiner's attention to him. He was about to ask what, but he followed his friend's shocked expression to fall silent himself. 

In the uniform adorned by all soldiers, (y/n) stood with a gun slung over her shoulder. There was an officer giving her instructions, but soon the same officer was drawing her attention to Bertholdt and Reiner. 

"Ah. There they are. Vice Chief Reiner Braun, and Bertholdt Hoover," he supplied, motioning from one man to another, clearly explaining to (y/n) just who the two were. "They hold the armoured titan and colossal titan. You'll be keeping an eye on them while they're here." 

He clearly didn't trust either of the men. 

"This is corporal (y/n)." 

She nodded slightly at her introduction to the two saluting Warriors. 

"You're alright to be left with them?" The officer questioned, taking in her single, short nod before he was picking up a clipboard he'd been carrying around with him. "Tell me if they give you trouble." Then he was rounding the trenches, heading towards one of the deeply embedded offices, leaving the three of them standing there. 

Bertholdt's hand was still raised in salute. He couldn't force himself to process that it was really her, and not a figment he'd drawn up. 

Not until her hand was around his wrist pulling his salute down with a slight smile. 

"Don't salute to me, Bertl." It was foolish to do in an area so filled with Eldian's and Marleyians alike, but she brought the back of his hand to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to it before she was letting it go, turning her attention towards Reiner. "You two are stationed closer to the North. Follow me." 

And Bertholdt followed her. Weaving down the same dirt path she did, stopping when she did and putting his hands up in defence when she whipped around to face them suddenly, making him realize just how closely he'd been walking behind her. Reiner had stumbled somewhere further behind, watching with surprise and somewhat happiness that Bertholdt had found somebody that was as dedicated to him as he was to them.

The area they stopped in was filled with sleeping soldiers, but the closeness allowed him to finally breathe his question, "why are you here?"

"It's my job." 

"Why?"

(y/n) smiled slightly, easing the gun off of her back to rest it against one of the walls. She looked at the others in the area, listening to their heavy breaths before she turned her attention back to Bertholdt. She could tell he was mixed between anger and relief–a combination that left a slight sheen of sweat across his forehead. 

"I missed you," she stated, reaching up to brush her thumb across his cheek. Her other hand came to the lapel of his jacket, giving a slight tug that he leaned down into–kissing her despite the amount of people that were around. He could feel Reiner's look burning into his back, but couldn't bring himself to look away from her when she lowered back onto her heels. "You have no idea how hard it was to convince my officer to let me transfer to this section. They only wanted to send Eldian's."

"Because it's dangerous. This area is close to being taken–" 

"I know, but you'll keep me safe." 

After all, he always has. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed my work or have a request, let me know!! I post my work on my tumblr first. :)


End file.
